Dans Le Silence d'Oradour
by Aigie-san
Summary: Il y a des actes que l'on regrette simplement, et d'autres qui nous rongent sans discontinuer, comme un boulet traîné, le corps enroulé dans une couverture de boue et le crâne labouré de remords, donnant l'impression d'être souillé jusqu'à l'âme. Où trouver alors la rédemption ? [Gerita]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **Dans Le Silence d'Oradour**

Trahison... Disgrâce...

L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face !

Allemagne se recroquevilla. Les mots des juges résonnaient dans sa tête. Il gémit. Et leurs regards noirs le glaçaient de l'intérieur. Au beau milieu de la nuit, encore une fois, les souvenirs du procès de Bordeaux, ayant eu lieu en 1953, refaisaient surface. Il frissonna. Il s'en était sorti car il était une nation et qu'Amérique et les autres Alliés ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre « un des leurs ». Il en avait été de même pour Prusse.

Trahison, quel outrage !

Il se leva, tituba puis alla s'enrouler dans ses couvertures. Devant ses yeux clos défilèrent alors les images de la guerre. De l'extermination à laquelle il avait participé. Jamais de sa longue vie il n'avait connu une telle violence, et pourtant il faisait partie des bourreaux. Jamais il ne parviendrait à tourner des pages aussi noires et à passer à autre chose. Son existence serait pour toujours marquée par la croix gammée.

Disgrâce, et violence !

Il n'est que nuisance depuis sa naissance !

C'est alors que, dans son sommeil agité, quittant les camps d'extermination, il rejoignit un village paisible. Il se revit accomplir l'ordre qu'il avait reçu plus tôt, avec d'autres SS, et l'encercler. De nouveau il fit se rassembler la population sur le Champ de Foire. Encore une fois, il sépara les hommes des femmes et des enfants, pour ensuite diviser le groupe des hommes par six.

Trahison, déception !

Il ne peut changer.

Puis, il alla s'occuper des femmes et des enfants, qu'il fit entrer dans l'église après qu'une caisse explosive ait été placée près du chœur. Alors il s'écarta et laissa les autres accomplir la sale besogne. Il revit l'église, comme le reste du village, prendre feu. Il entendit de nouveau les cris de terreur et de douleur des civils innocents. Il regarda encore une fois les autres soldats faire cracher leurs mitraillettes sur les réfugiés de la sacristie.

Disgrâce, et violence !

Car il n'est qu'un étranger.

Il alla alors en direction du tramway qui arrivait et abattit l'homme qui en descendit. Les passagers du second tramway échappèrent de peu à la mort, un contrordre étant arrivé juste à temps. Alors se fut le pillage du village et le lendemain, il creusa, avec ses camarades, de grandes fosses pour tenter de faire disparaître le plus grand nombre possible des restes des cadavres.

L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face !

Tu es menteur, homme de malheur.

L'odeur de la chair brûlée lui collait encore à la peau quand il rentra chez lui. Et, se réveillant en sursaut, l'impression qu'il ne s'en était pas encore débarrassé le saisit. Il courut se jeter sous le jet brûlant de sa douche, frottant son corps à s'en arracher la peau. Se rappelant une nouvelle fois le procès, le visage de France lui revint en mémoire. Désarroi, incompréhension... Le français n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le procès. Il l'avait simplement regardé, sans détourner une seule fois les yeux, le regard voilé par la douleur.

Trahison, quel outrage !

Laisse-nous donc tranquilles.

Mais le pire de tout avait sans doute été l'éclat de peur dans les yeux d'Italie lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, après le procès. L'allemand n'avait jamais rien dit à l'italien de ce qu'il avait fait, autant qu'il s'était efforcé de le tenir éloigné du massacre des juifs et des tziganes, mais la vérité sur le village martyr avait fini par éclater, lui révélant ce que sa naïveté n'avait pas vu. Alors, quand Italie avait vu Allemagne s'approcher de lui, il avait eu peur. L'allemand avait donc vu son seul ami faire un pas en arrière. Puis un autre. Avant de bégayer qu'il devait retourner chez lui et partir en courant.

Disgrâce, et violence !

Les traîtres battent en retraite.

Depuis, il n'avait plus revu Italie. Parce que l'italien ne venait plus et que lui-même ne sortait plus de chez lui ; c'était Hongrie qui faisait le ménage et Prusse qui lui amenait à manger. Son frère avait toujours été plus fort que lui, c'est pourquoi il parvenait à tenir le fantôme du nazisme à l'écart de sa vie. D'autant qu'Espagne s'était montré d'un grand soutien avec lui et avait servi de point de raccord avec France. Le Bad Friend Trio avait lentement repris forme, malgré la dictature franquiste qui ensanglantait le pays de l'espagnol. Allemagne ne pouvait prétendre avoir tissé des liens aussi forts avec personne.

Il n'est que nuisance depuis sa naissance !

Tu es menteur, homme de malheur.

Ô qu'il regrettait le temps où il était le Saint-Empire romain. Quand il menait ses guerres dans les règles de l'art. Quand Prusse s'occupait de tout, tout le temps, l'élevant patiemment pour qu'il devienne une grande nation. Quand il l'avait « elle ». Il l'aimait tant, cette petite servante qu'Autriche avait la chance d'avoir sous son toit. Italie, elle aussi. Elle avait tout bonnement disparu. Italie, celui d'aujourd'hui, avait pris sa place. C'était l'inconvénient d'être une nation, on pouvait disparaître à tout moment, laissant sa place à un autre. Ce qui cependant l'intriguait le plus était que personne ne parlait jamais d'elle ; comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Et lui, trop timide pour ce genre de chose, et trop blessé par une telle perte, n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet.

Homme maudit, homme proscrit,

Il ne peut changer sa vie.

Il était persuadé que si elle était là, avec lui, un seul sourire de sa part suffirait à lui faire oublier, l'espace d'un instant, tout ce qui le rongeait. Et alors il se jetterait dans ses bras et s'endormirait apaisé. Ô, si elle avait pu grandir, sans aucun doute serait-elle devenue la plus belle des femmes, et la plus intelligente des nations. Ô qu'elle lui manquait, sa douce amie, ailes de son cœur. Mais il n'était plus temps de pleurer la jeune fille. D'un autre côté, d'ailleurs, il était heureux qu'elle n'ait pas été là pour voir cette guerre.

Il s'enfuit, loin d'ici,

Et n'oubliez jamais son ignominie !

On frappa à la porte. Il ne bougea pas. L'eau qui lui tombait dessus depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure n'avait pas encore lavé l'odeur. Prusse entra alors dans la pièce et se précipita vers son frère.

-Arrête ! Arrête ! Tu es en sang ! S'affola le prussien en se jetant sous le jet brûlant pour maîtriser l'allemand. Arrête, Ludwig ! Ça ne changera rien... Arrête...

Allemagne offrit un regard empli d'horreur à Prusse. Puis il se mit à pleurer et laissa son frère laver le sang et le sécher. Cette scène affreuse ne se produisait pourtant pas pour la première fois. Après nombre de batailles l'allemand s'était retrouvé couvert de sang, incapable de s'en défaire, fixant un point incertain de l'horizon ou du sol, et son frère devait venir le chercher et faire ses gestes pourtant si simples que l'esprit noyé de violence d'Allemagne ne parvenait pas à mettre en place.

Car il n'est pas l'un des nôtres ;

Il ne sera jamais des nôtres !

Une fois habillé, Allemagne tituba jusqu'à sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. Prusse s'assit près de lui. Levant les yeux au plafond, il dit doucement :

-Je reviens de chez Autriche. Espagne, France et moi y avons passé quelques jours. Il y avait Hongrie aussi. Et en fin de séjour sont arrivés Lituanie et Pologne. Angleterre est venu avec eux mais est reparti presque aussitôt. Romano est passé aussi parce que-...

-Je ne veux pas savoir.

-C'est à propos de son frère.

-Justement. Je ne veux rien savoir. Autant que lui ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Lui, comme tous les autres. C'est comme ça. C'est comme... Je ne serai jamais rien d'autre qu'un assassin. C'est comme ça qu'on me voit. Je le sais. Je le sens. La haine. Au plus profond de moi. La colère qui gronde. Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Je n'ai pas le droit de demander pardon. Encore faudrait-il que je me pardonne à moi-même. Que je comprenne moi-même pourquoi. C'est comme ça. La confiance n'existe plus. Pas pour moi. C'est comme ça. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... ? Gémit Allemagne.

Il n'est pas comme nous,

L'un de nous...

Prusse lutta pour conserver son calme. Son frère avait besoin de lui : il ne devait pas craquer. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu sais... Francis... il ne t'en veut plus... enfin, plus vraiment. Il sait qu'il a eu des torts aussi... avec le Traité de Versailles. Et Pologne... Pologne, il est avec Lituanie, maintenant. Comme il est un peu étrange... Comme je ne le comprends pas bien, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ça, mais je pense qu'il ne t'en veut pas du tout. Tout lui passe toujours au-dessus de la tête de toute façon alors... Il s'écarte de... tout ça... en étant encore plus idiot que d'habitude. Et à propos d'Italie...

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas.

Le prussien ignora la réplique mais décida, devant l'obstination de l'allemand, de changer de méthode et de taper fort, de manière à le faire réagir. Il se leva, ancra son regard dans celui de son frère et d'un ton froid dit ;

-Il a pris la route d'Oradour.

La duperie est finie :

Nous avons compris !

Allemagne écarquilla les yeux et Prusse ajouta :

-Il n'a laissé qu'un mot à son frère lui disant où il allait et qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse seul.

Les deux nations se fixèrent, l'une ahurie, l'autre sévère. Allemagne se leva lentement. Il se dressa, tremblant, face à son frère. Il murmura :

-Je ne veux pas y retourner...

-Ne l'abandonne pas, Ludwig. Pas encore. Pas là-bas, fit Prusse. Tu ne peux pas le laisser affronter seul tes exactions.

Allemagne baissa les yeux. Se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Étouffa un gémissement. Et courut vers la sortie.

Nous ne pouvons pardonner sa faute...

C'est pourquoi il ne sera jamais des nôtres !

Et il courut. Encore et encore. L'esprit embrouillé. Les yeux embrumés. Le corps torturé. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser Italie seul là-bas. Il ne pouvait même pas le laisser y aller. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser voir... voir quoi ? Ce n'était pas pour ce qui restait du pauvre village... Quand bien même ! Son si doux, si tendre, si fragile Italie ne pouvait pas mettre les pieds dans un endroit pareil ! Il devait à tout prix le devancer et l'empêcher d'atteindre son but.

-Pas là-bas... Non... Non... N'y va pas, Italie... Pas toi... Pas là-bas..., répétait l'allemand en boucle.

Il n'est pas comme nous...

Trahison... Disgrâce...

Qu'un soleil se couche, qu'un autre se lève. Qu'il décline à son tour pour qu'apparaisse un second. Combien de jours Allemagne avait-il couru ? Pas d'arrêt pour dormir... Ni pour manger. Il était une nation. Il pouvait se priver à l'échelle de son « immortalité », mais c'est au bord de l'effondrement qu'il aperçut les premières pierres calcinées. Il redoubla d'ardeur dans sa course. Il devait arriver avant. Avant... Avant... Mais s'arrêta net à l'entrée du village.

-Je ne veux pas... Je ne peux pas... Non... Non... Je ne peux pas..., sanglota-t-il en tombant à genoux.

Trahison... Disgrâce...

Trahison...

C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur une empreinte.

-Italie... Non... J'arrive trop tard... Italie...

Il se releva avec difficulté et avança dans le village dont les murs noircis rejetaient sa présence. C'est avec l'impression de centaines de paires d'yeux fantomatiques accusateurs le fixant qu'il entreprit la traversée. Il reconnaissait chaque pierre. Chaque carcasse de bâtiment. Chaque rue. Et sans doute aurait-ce été de même s'il avait pu voir le visage des fantômes. Ces fantômes qui le suivaient, se manifestant par un vent un peu trop froid, une ombre un peu trop humaine, une odeur un peu trop présente de fumée. Mais tout ceci disparut quand, à la porte du cimetière, il se mit à pleuvoir.

Tremblant comme une feuille, il s'avança, ses larmes se mélangeant à l'eau du ciel. Il passa devant les tombes, caveaux familiaux sur lesquels s'alignaient des photos d'hommes et de femmes de tout âge, et, beaucoup trop souvent, d'enfants. Le temps semblait comme ralenti et un écho sinistre résonnait longuement à chacun de ses pas.

Nos amours,

Faute de combattants,

De guerre las,

Ont déserté le camp.

Alors la pluie s'arrêta et il y eut une éclaircie. Allemagne vit qu'au bout de l'allée principale, devant la plaque commémorative, se trouvait Italie, sous un parapluie transparent. L'allemand s'approcha doucement et, la gorge sèche, vint se placer à côté de l'italien. Aucune des deux nations ne dit mot pendant de longues minutes. Puis Italie changea son parapluie de main, avant de demander :

-Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai fui, après le procès ?

L'allemand, s'il était parvenu à cesser de pleurer, répondit tout de même d'une voix déformée.

-Parce que tu avais peur de moi... Parce que je n'étais qu'un assassin...

-Précisément.

A ce mot, Allemagne sentit les larmes pointer de nouveau.

-Mais j'avais tort. Tu ne pouvais pas lutter. Ton pays avait choisi le nazisme et le lien qui nous unit, nous autres nations avec nos terres, t'a poussé à faire de même. Je l'ai compris très vite. Ce qui m'a empêché de revenir vers toi... c'est ce sentiment de trahison. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de tout ça ? Pourquoi m'en avoir tenu éloigné ? J'étais ton allié ! Pas le plus puissant, certes... Mais le plus... dévoué. Ne me faisais-tu pas confiance ?

-Non ! S'écria aussitôt l'allemand. Je voulais juste te protéger !

Drapeau blanc,

Nous battons en retraite !

On se rend,

On ne compte plus les pertes...

Italie sourit tristement.

-Il disait ça aussi...

Allemagne tourna la tête vers l'italien.

-Qui ?

-Saint-Empire romain. Lui aussi disait me protéger. Il disait même m'aimer. Et puis, un jour, il est parti pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Italie se mit à pleurer à son tour. Du moins, ses yeux pleuraient, mais son visage restait détendu et sa voix posée.

-Peut-être me trouvait-il trop faible. Peut-être a-t-il rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Si je me doutais qu'il ne pourrait être éternellement à mes côtés, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il me reviendrait. Puis je t'ai rencontré et j'ai su qu'il avait disparu, comme tant d'autres Anciens avant lui. Mais je trouve le hasard cruel de t'avoir fait si semblable à lui...

-A-attends ! D'où connais-tu cette nation ?! S'exclama Allemagne, perdu.

Italie releva la tête vers l'allemand et le fixa de ses yeux au marron ambré.

-Quand j'étais petit, je travaillais chez Autriche comme serviteur, et Saint-Empire romain venait régulièrement.

C'est la débâcle des sentiments !

C'est la déroute des faux fuyants !

Signons le pacte sans faux semblants !

On n'a plus le cœur à se battre...

Allemagne voulut crier au mensonge, à l'impossible, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand l'image de la jeune fille qu'il avait connue et celle de son ancien allié se superposèrent. Alors il reconnu en chaque mouvement qu'il avait vu Italie accomplir ceux de la servante. Chaque sourire lui revint avec une impression de déjà vu. Et ces yeux à la couleur si particulière lui apparurent du même éclat que jadis.

-C'était toi..., murmura l'allemand. Mon Dieu... C'était toi... Comment ne m'en suis-je pas aperçu ?

Ce fut au tour d'Italie d'être perdu.

-Comment ça « c'était moi » ?

-Mais pourquoi portais-tu des robes ? L'interrogea l'allemand.

-Oh... P-parce qu'Autriche n'avait aucun habit à ma taille alors Hongrie me prêtait de vieux vêtements à elle..., répondit l'italien en rougissant.

-Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais un homme ?

-Pourquoi je-... ? Une seconde. Comment sais-tu que je mettais des robes ?

-Parce que je suis Saint-Empire romain ! Cria alors Allemagne.

Italie écarquilla les yeux. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais l'allemand le devança.

-J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais une fille ! Et quand je suis revenu, parce que je _suis_ revenu, après être devenu celui que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est elle que je venais chercher ! Et au lieu de ça, je t'ai trouvé toi ! Et jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais persuadé que l'Italie que je connaissais t'avait laissé sa place ! Tout ce temps, j'ai cru que j'avais perdu à jamais la personne la plus chère à mes yeux et tu m'apprends qu'il n'en est rien ! Qu'il n'y a d'ailleurs de toute façon jamais rien eu puisqu' « elle » n'a jamais existé !

C'est la débâcle des sentiments !

C'est la déroute des faux fuyants !

Signons le pacte sans faux semblants !

Autant en finir sur-le-champ...

L'italien prit ces mots comme un coup de couteau. L'allemand sembla remarquer la douleur sur le visage baigné de larmes de l'autre nation et, comprenant sa faute, voulut la réparer.

-Ce n'est pas-...

-Non. Ne dis rien, coupa Italie. J'apprends avec autant de surprise que toi que la personne que j'aimais était là, juste sous mon nez, sans que je le remarque. Et si je ne t'ai pas dit être un homme c'est que je pensais que tu le savais. Pour moi, cet amour était réel et fort, mais visiblement, pour toi il ne tenait qu'à un fil. Alors : « la personne la plus chère à tes yeux » ? Non. Toi, tu étais sans aucun doute ce que j'avais de plus précieux, mais ne prétends pas que cela soit réciproque.

Allemagne avança une main vers Italie mais ce dernier laissa tomber son parapluie et recula.

-Non ! Plus jamais tu ne me feras mal ainsi ! Plus jamais tu ne me trahiras ! Lui cria l'italien avant de prendre la fuite.

L'allemand voulut le suivre, mais à peine était-il arrivé au milieu de l'allée que l'autre nation avait déjà disparu. S'arrêtant, il cria à son tour dans l'espoir que l'autre l'entende.

-Italie ! Je t'en prie, reviens ! Je suis désolé ! Italie !

Mais son appel ne reçut aucune réponse. Alors il se laissa tomber à genoux, éclatant en sanglots. Et tandis que les premières gouttes d'une nouvelle averse tombaient, il lança un dernier appel.

-ITALIE ! REVIENS ! JE T'AIME !

Son hurlement déchira le silence du village martyr ; l'écho le fit courir dans les rues et se répercuter jusque sur les murs les plus éloignés. Le poids du désespoir s'abattit sur ses épaules et il resta seul sous la pluie, grelottant de froid, de faim, et de fatigue. Il laissa alors son esprit dériver vers le passé.

FLASH BACK

Mignonne. Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit quand il la vit. Dieu, qu'elle était mignonne. Dans sa petite robe verte de sous laquelle ressortaient ses jupons froufrouteux. Avec son tablier blanc de neige et ses bottines qui faisaient résonner ses pas trottinants sur les luxueux carrelages de l'immense maison autrichienne. Oh, non. Il n'avait pu détourner le regard de la vision qui s'était offerte à lui ce jour-là. Oh, Dieu, qu'il aurait donné cher pour n'avoir jamais à la quitter. Elle... Le visage si doux, le sourire si tendre, la voix si mélodieuse, et les yeux aux mille éclats solaires.

La vie leur avait permis des moments de complicité et de bonheur inimaginables. Elle lui avait appris à peindre. Il lui avait offert des fleurs. Elle l'avait entraîné dans les champs ensoleillés. Il l'avait regardée y courir. Et le soir, allongés dans la paille d'une grange oubliée, ils pouvaient s'enlacer sans crainte d'être découverts. Dieu, Dieu... Pourquoi les avoir séparés ? La guerre l'avait appelé et il l'avait abandonnée au terme de l'unique baiser qu'ils aient jamais partagé. Première et dernière fois qu'il eut droit de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un dernier regard et une larme plus tard, ne lui était plus resté que l'impression d'un froid envahissant et la chanson qu'elle lui chantait parfois pour le bercer, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Ti amo,

 _Je t'aime,_

In sogno.

 _En rêve._

Ti amo,

 _Je t'aime,_

Nel'aria.

 _Dans l'air._

Ti amo...

 _Je t'aime..._

FIN DU FLASH BACK

La pluie cessa d'atteindre Allemagne, le sortant de ses pensées. Il releva les yeux. Italie se tenait debout devant lui. Il avait été récupérer son parapluie et le maintenait au-dessus d'eux. L'allemand se releva et ancra son regard dans celui de l'autre nation. Ils se fixèrent longtemps, les yeux pleins des larmes qu'ils n'avaient pas séchées. Alors Allemagne attrapa Italie et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

[... ... ...]

Les deux nations s'étaient arrêtées à la première auberge qu'elles avaient rencontrée. Elles s'étaient fait porter un repas dans leur chambre et avaient mangé dans un silence pesant après avoir mis leurs vêtements à sécher et s'être enroulées dans des peignoirs. Maintenant allongées dos à dos dans le lit, ni l'une ni l'autre ne trouvait le sommeil.

Nos soldats

Ont déposé les armes.

Les trompettes

Ont joué l'adieu aux larmes.

-Italie... Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?

-Comment puis-je le savoir ? Tout m'échappe toujours.

Allemagne rit jaune.

-Le destin s'est bien payé notre tête, hein ?...

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres d'Italie.

-C'est sûr... Il ne nous a pas loupés.

-Oui... On s'est fait avoir en beauté.

-C'est rien de le dire.

-Mais au final... Est-ce qu'on s'en est sortis ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu penses t'en être tiré ?

-Est-ce que je peux penser que c'est le cas ?

-Ça, c'est à toi de me le dire.

-Je sais ce que je ressens.

-Moi aussi.

-Alors qui sommes-nous ?

-De vieux amoureux. Je suppose.

-Ah... C'est triste.

-Oui. Il faudrait que ça change.

-Et tu as une idée ?

-Je suis revenu parce que tu as dit que tu m'aimais.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Soyons de jeunes amants.

L'armistice...

On ne le fêtera pas !

Pas non plus,

L'amour mort au combat...

Le cœur d'Allemagne rata un battement. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'il se retournait et se redressait lentement. Sa gorge s'assécha soudainement quand Italie se mit sur le dos et que leurs regards se croisèrent ; de l'attente dans l'un et de l'hésitation dans l'autre. Finalement, l'allemand se baissa doucement. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, leurs souffles se mélangeant. Puis se trouvèrent. Alors Italie passa ses bras autour du cou d'Allemagne. Ce dernier glissa une main dans le dos de l'italien pour le maintenir contre lui lorsqu'il se redressa pour s'asseoir.

Leurs bassins dorénavant collés l'un à l'autre, Italie gémissait en lui dévorant la bouche. Alors l'allemand détacha l'unique vêtement qui couvrait Italie et le fit glisser de ses épaules. L'italien, lui rendit la pareille et, rompant les baisers, embrassa des yeux le corps de l'allemand. Quand leurs regards vinrent à se croiser, Allemagne se perdit un instant dans l'ambré assombri de désir des yeux d'Italie puis fondit sur ce corps méditerranéen ; œuvre d'art façonnée et peinte dans le sang des guerres successives et la douceur de la culture mère de la Renaissance.

[... ... ...]

C'est la débâcle des sentiments !

C'est la déroute des faux fuyants !

Signons le pacte sans faux semblants !

On n'a plus le cœur à se battre...

Allemagne marchait dans les champs autrichiens, devancé de quelques mètres par Italie. L'allemand prenait son temps, prenant soin de savourer cette sensation de liberté et de légèreté qui lui revenait enfin. Sans oublier tous ces souvenirs que lui rappelait l'endroit. Particulièrement ce vieil arbre où...

-Feliciano ! Appela Allemagne, les yeux rivés vers la lisière d'une forêt d'où ressortait un arbre.

Italie cessa d'avancer et se retourna.

-Oui ?

-Tu te souviens ? Demanda l'allemand.

L'italien suivit la trajectoire du regard azur et sourit.

-Bien sûr !

Rejoignant l'allemand, Italie lui attrapa la main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Doucement, il chantonna.

-Ti amo, in sogno. Ti amo, nel'aria. Ti amo...

Allemagne ferma les yeux et Italie continua, attendri.

Se viene in testa vuol dire che basta :

 _Si ça nous traverse l'esprit cela veut dire que ça suffit :_

Lasciamoci.

 _Lâchons-nous._

Ti amo...

 _Je t'aime..._

La chanson terminée, l'italien tira un peu Allemagne pour lui faire reprendre la route.

-Allez, viens : on sera bientôt arrivés chez Autriche.

L'allemand obtempéra bien qu'à contrecœur. Il ne voulait pas se rendre au château de l'autrichien mais c'était là-bas que se trouvait nombre d'autres nations telles que Romano, qui manquait à son frère, ou Prusse qui avait laissé un mot chez Allemagne lui disant qu'il était reparti chez la nation autrichienne. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'épisode d'Oradour et de l'auberge. Italie et Allemagne étaient rentrés chez l'allemand peu après pour trouver le mot du prussien, jusqu'à ce qu'Allemagne, cédant aux demandes répétées de l'italien, décide de se rendre chez Autriche. A présent il regrettait. Il allait devoir affronter le regard de trop de nations en même temps. Il ne voulait pas faire face à France, ni à Pologne, et qu'importait ce que lui avait dit Prusse.

Mais maintenant devant les portes de la grande demeure, il était trop tard pour reculer. Figé, Allemagne ne parvint cependant pas même à lever la main pour frapper. C'est Italie qui le fit. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Hongrie qui, d'abord trop surprise pour réagir, finit par leur offrir un immense sourire avant de les inviter à entrer et de les conduire vers un grand salon dans lequel se trouvaient déjà Autriche, France, Espagne, Prusse et Romano, tandis qu'arrivaient par une autre porte Amérique et Angleterre. Allemagne fut soulagé quand Hongrie leur annonça qu'ils avaient manqué de peu Pologne et Lituanie.

C'est la débâcle des sentiments !

C'est la déroute des faux fuyants !

Signons le pacte sans faux semblants !

Autant en finir sur-le-champ...

Allemagne et France se serrèrent la main. Derrière eux, Angleterre s'impatientait tandis qu'Amérique était déjà au volant. Le français partait, considérant avoir bien assez abusé de l'hospitalité d'Autriche, d'autant qu'il avait promis à l'anglais de l'accompagner à Londres. Ainsi, les deux nations se saluèrent amicalement. Allemagne ne se sentait plus mal à l'aise en présence de France ; ils avaient beaucoup parlé tous les deux, se défaisant mutuellement du poids des horreurs de la seconde Guerre Mondiale. Ne demeurait maintenant pour l'allemand qu'un remord lointain.

Quand les trois nations furent parties, Allemagne regagna la salle à manger où Hongrie terminait de servir le repas. Il s'assit, savourant le calme ambiant. On sentait que l'italien enragé qu'était Romano avait déserté lui aussi les lieux, tout autant que son énergique ami... frère... amant ?... espagnol. L'allemand soupira : que la relation entre ces deux là était étrange ! Croisant le regard d'Italie, il sourit. L'italien rit.

-Tout est redevenu comme avant ! Dit-il ravi.

-De quoi parles-tu ? L'interrogea Allemagne.

-On est de nouveau tous réunis dans le château d'Autriche, comme quand j'étais encore serviteur !

-A ceci près que nous enchaînions les guerres..., maugréa Autriche.

-Et que tu n'acceptais pas les domestiques à ta table ! Lui reprocha aussitôt Hongrie. Et tu étais méchant avec Italie !

-Sûr que tu n'es qu'un vieux vicieux ! Se moqua Prusse. Lui faire porter des robes ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi !

-De la part de quelqu'un passant plus de temps soûl que sobre..., répliqua l'autrichien. Et je ne savais pas qu'il était un homme. C'est quand il a mué que j'ai découvert le pot-aux-roses ! Et toi, d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?!

-Je... ! Je... ! Bégaya pitoyablement Italie.

-Quand je te dis que tu lui fais peur ! S'énerva la hongroise.

-Enfin, peu importe. Quelle que soit l'époque, je suis awesome ! Se glorifia le prussien.

Un coup de poêle à frire accueillit cette réplique. Allemagne sourit avec nostalgie. Italie avait à la fois raison et tort. S'ils étaient bien de retour aux sources, ils étaient dorénavant réunis autour de cette table comme une famille. Mais en y regardant bien, les nations en général étaient toutes liées les unes aux autres et leur seule véritable famille était celle qu'elles formaient toutes ensemble. Avec des moments de complicité et d'autres à guerroyer. C'était le prix à payer pour être une nation. On pouvait, du jour au lendemain, se retrouver à faire la guerre à son frère. On pouvait être brutalement séparé de l'être cher pendant des années puis le retrouver tout aussi subitement, mais les retrouvailles n'en étaient que plus belles. Une main se glissa alors dans celle de l'allemand.

-Tu rêves, Ludwig ? Lui murmura Italie.

-Un peu, avoua Allemagne.

-Pas qu'un peu. Tu n'as même pas réagi quand Elizabeta et Gilbert sont partis pour se battre. Même que Roderich les a suivis pour vérifier qu'ils ne cassaient rien tant ils étaient énervés !

-Ah, vraiment ? Mon frère est intenable..., soupira l'allemand.

-Bah, Lovino n'est pas tellement plus calme ! S'amusa Italie.

-Parce que tu penses l'être plus ? Se moqua doucement Allemagne.

-Tu me trouves trop turbulent ?

-Si peu...

Les deux nations se fixèrent puis Italie se leva en riant.

-Attrape-moi ! Cria-t-il en partant en courant.

Allemagne mit un moment à comprendre ce qui se passait mais il finit par se lever à son tour et poursuivit l'italien. Il le suivit, gravissant et descendant divers escaliers, traversant et retraversant de nombreux couloirs, sachant pertinemment que s'il était encore en course, c'était que l'autre nation « l'attendait ». C'est alors qu'Italie accéléra, dévalant les marches de l'escalier principal, et bondit hors du château, s'enfuyant dans les champs. L'allemand le suivit jusqu'à ce que la riche demeure ne soit plus qu'un point sombre derrière eux. Alors Italie cessa de courir, laissant Allemagne le rejoindre. Ils se firent face un instant puis Allemagne enlaça Italie qui passa les bras autour de son cou.

-Ich liebe dich, Ludwig ! Dit Italie.

Allemagne sourit.

-Ti amo, Feliciano, répondit-il.

Alors ils s'embrassèrent.

Sur-le-champ !

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Après coup je me rends compte... que j'ai été vraiment méchante avec Allemagne... Hum. Bref. J'ai écrit sur ce sujet... noir, tout simplement parce que c'est quelque chose qui me... torture l'esprit. Ce qui a été fait à ce village défit l'entendement humain et je pense qu'il est important d'en transférer le souvenir. Ah, puis j'ai remarqué après coup que pour pouvoir utiliser la dictature franquiste, il fallait que l'histoire se déroule pendant la période du mur de Berlin mais que les nations semblent pourtant voyager librement, et même que cela paraît leur passer au-dessus de la tête... Alors... je l'avoue, j'ai pas fait gaffe et j'ai la flemme de chercher comment rattraper cette bourde. :p Aussi, voici les chansons utilisées : " Trahison" du Roi Lion, "Ti amo" de Umberto Tozzi -si je dis pas de conneries-, et "La débâcle des sentiments" de Calogéro et Stanislas.**


End file.
